


I’m dumb, do me

by Littlebele



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebele/pseuds/Littlebele
Summary: “I feel like doing something stupid" said Beatrice, watching as five guards make their way up the stairs heading towards where the three nuns are situated.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 329





	I’m dumb, do me

“I feel like doing something stupid" said Beatrice, watching as five guards make their way up the stairs heading towards where the three nuns are situated.

  
Ava can’t help admiring the way the girl flexes her arms, firm muscles displaying through the thin fabric of her tunic. Eyes roaming over the nun, _I’m dumb, do me_ , thoughts of all the dumb things they could do alone together flash through her mind making her thighs rub together.

Beatrice and Camila share a look before they both turn to stare at Ava, Beatrice’s face is bright red and her eyes are staring off into the distance , and sweet Camila is beaming, glancing between the two of them.

And oh, _oh fuck, fuck, fuck please tell me I didn’t say that out loud_ Ava thinks, feeling her ears start to burn when Camila gives her a wink and a cheerful “you said that out loud too, Ava".

  
 _Please Lord, kill me now_ eyes swinging up to the sky praying that the man listens to her _if you’re up there listening, please just pull the halo out of me right now and let me die._

  
“How is Beatrice going to do you if you are dead? I do not think that it would be possible if you are in Heaven" Camila says, gesturing towards Beatrice, who is looking at anything and everything that isn’t Ava.

  
 _And seriously, is everything I'm thinking not staying in my head right now ?_ Ava questions as she stares at the other girl fondly, warmth spreading through her at the fact that sweet, pure, innocent Camila thinks she’d even go to Heaven if she died. The impure thoughts that are running through Ava’s mind at the moment certainly don’t make her feel worthy of going to heaven, but maybe someone has put in a good word for her to the man upstairs.

  
“God is all about love, so I think he’d be okay with you two doing each other" and _yeah, sweet, innocent, pure Camila is none of those things_ , Ava thinks glaring at the girl _she’s the devil, Lucifer, Satan and definitely worse than Lilith._

Ava takes a quick look at Camila's nails just in case she's sprouted claws, it would certainly explain the personality change, but there's nothing there only normal fingernails.

  
Ava takes a quick glance at Beatrice before rushing out of the small room, slamming into the solid figure of Mary, who is smirking at her, and _seriously_ what are the chances that she just has to turn up at what has to be one of the most embarrassing moments of Ava’s life.

Mary slings an arm over Ava’s shoulders tugging her close before whispering “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

  
“Bitch" Ava replies, glaring at the other girl who only gives a loud laugh in response.

  
Beatrice sits primly on the edge of Ava's bed, hands clasped tightly in her lap, watching Ava as she comes out of the bathroom and makes her way around the room with a white towel wrapped around her body with tanned legs on display. And -oh god, Beatrice can't help but whimper, watching helplessly as a droplet of water trails down from the top of firm thighs before resting on the bit of skin where the leg meets the foot.

  
"Do you want a picture?" asked Ava giving a little shake of her hips which only makes the towel drop even lower, and _yes, please_ , she'll take a picture if there's one going round.

  
And Beatrice has been so good, she prays every morning, fights demons, trains the new recruits, all in all she thinks she's done her best to be as good of a nun as possible but God is definitely testing her now.

Ava plops herself down next to her, with no concern that the towel is resting dangerously low, the sun kissed skin of her chest showing, and if it dropped just a tiny bit more-. Beatrice snaps her head out of the sinful thoughts and takes a deep breath, she's just starting to feel like she has herself under control when a small hand wedges between her own and brings them to rest against smooth skin.

She can't help but let her fingers brush against the wet skin of the thigh beneath her hand, hand unconsciously making soft circular motions and there's a soft moan. _Did she do that? Or was it Ava?_ a small sob escapes the younger girl and as Beatrice lets her eyes flicker up, this time it's her that groans as she takes in the dark eyes staring down at her, pupils blown so wide you can't see the white of the eyes.

  
" 1 Corinthians 10:13: No temptation has overtaken you except what is common to mankind. And God is faithful; he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so that you can endure it." Beatrice can't help but think that the bible verse was written about Ava, the girl is pure temptation. Now she just needed to figure out what way out God was providing her with, because staring at the other girl, she doesn't see a way out, _doesn't want a way out._

Is Beatrice even a nun anymore? Now that she thinks about it, she's not so sure. The OCS had scattered after the fight with Adriel, and though the original nuns who form the group still are part of Cats Cradle, they aren't.

She can't help but cringe now, embarrassment spreading through her body as she suddenly realises what Mother Superion had meant when she'd pulled her to the side and said that Beatrice was free to do whatever she desired, at the time she'd thought the older nun was talking about travelling or choosing a new hobby.

 _Oh no_ , her face burns red at her naivety, heart racing as she processes that the nun had been talking about Beatrice being free to explore her sexuality _-And does everyone seem to know she is a lesbian?_

  
Beatrice had always thought she'd done a good job of hiding her feelings, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that she'd let herself slack quite a bit since the other girl had joined the team. Then again, maybe it was Ava who brought those feelings out of her. Beatrice tries to think back if she'd felt this way about Laura, a girl she'd had a crush on when she was younger. She doesn't remember constantly thinking about the girl, or ever having daydreams about her, maybe this was all Ava, unique as ever.

  
"Are you okay Beatrice?" Ava is asking her, concern written over her face as she leans forward.

  
"Uh-" Beatrice chokes out as cleavage appears directly in her line of sight" um... I'm fine, never better, fine" licking her lips, she tries to swallow the spit at the back of her mouth, throat suddenly painfully dry.

The other girl moves swinging herself onto Beatrice's lap, before grabbing her face between both hands and turning it left and right as she tries to figure out why the nun is so red in the face.

"Do you have a temperature?" Ava asks pressing the palm of one hand against Beatrice's forehead, it doesn't feel warm, but the other girl is still very red in the face, hopefully she isn't coming down with something. Ava leans forward even more as she checks the other girl over, stopping only when the girl beneath her lets out a pitiful moan causing Ava to press her hips down harder as she stares at her in concern.

  
Red face, dilated pupils, eyes a lot darker than usual- Ava tries to think what could be wrong with Beatrice, mind going a million miles an hour as she tries to remember all the illnesses and treatments Camila had tried to teach her that one time but coming up blank. She leans back in an attempt to see all of Beatrice, body sliding slightly, dangerously close to falling off of firm thighs when two hands grab her waist tugging her closer. 

  
Beatrice licks her lips again, and Ava can't stop herself from licking her own in response, _desire_ , the thought flies into her head as she suddenly realises why Beatrice's symptoms seem familiar. Warmth spreads through her stomach before resting between her legs, and Ava is unable to stop herself from grinding against the other girl's body. The hand that had previously been holding her has found it's way up under Ava's top, _-and this is actually happening_ , coming to a stop just below her breast.

  
"Don't be mean" Ava whined as the hand just rests there, the other hand holding her still when she attempts to get even closer to the other girl.

  
" Shh" there's something teasing in the older girl's eyes as they flicker over Ava's face then body. _Who knew Beatrice could be so cruel?_

Her hands twitch and vibrate with the urge to shake the other girl and make her give her what she needs, at the same time she wants to stay still and relish the attention she is being given. Dark hair brushes against Ava's cheek as the kisses press against her lips, then throat, and down, down, down they go. And then Ava's being tugged so close it feels like their bodies are one, and she can't hear anything over the pounding of her heart as she trembles slightly in the embrace.

  
 _Enough_ Ava thinks, letting her body flop completely onto the other girl forcing her to fall backwards onto the bed. And _finally_ Ava is the one in control, one hand pressing down into the bed, the other tangled in the dark locks that spread out across the pillow. 

And Beatrice has never looked more beautiful to her than in this moment. There's a soft look in her eyes, as she looks up, lips parted and freckles faintly visible all while brushing soft fingers across Ava's face and leaving a tingling sensation in its place.

  
Beatrice is kissing her, thumb moving over her breast and she feels herself go lax. She starts kissing her back, tongue licking deliciously into the other girl's mouth and she feels like she could do this forever. And it's like a battle, both girls fighting over dominance when the sharp sting of a bite pulls her out of her reverie as she gasps, a sharp pain radiating from her throat before the soft glide of a tongue licks soothingly over the area. Wet lips kiss the spot tenderly, before making their way back up to her own once again, and a sob escapes her as the kisses slowly come to an end.

  
She must make a louder noise than she realises, because Beatrice suddenly lets out a small laugh, before resting her face in the curve of Ava's neck and it's everything and at the same time so much more than Ava could have ever dreamed of.

  
"So..." Beatrice says before trailing off, eyes suddenly nervous. Ava gets it, she's terrified, more scared than she's been in a long time but not uncertain. She knows she wants this, _Beatrice and Ava_ , she wants it all and she can't let it go now that she's had a taste of what things could be like.

  
"So.." Ava grins "I'm thinking that wasn't very ladylike, I mean, usually you take a girl on a date before trying to go to second base, and you used to call yourself a nun? Shame on you Beatrice" 

  
"Shame on?-" Beatrice lets out a bark of laughter, body relaxing as she realises that she isn't going to get rejected. That for once, it seems like she can have what she wants, and oh does she want Ava, she wants everything that she can have with the other girl.

  
"It's okay though, I'm very forgiving and generous. I'll take you on a date since you have no manners" Ava says with a smirk, wrapping her arms around Beatrice's neck and giving her a gentle kiss. 

  
Ava rolls onto her back next to Beatrice, pressing her body flush against the other and grabs a warm hand tightly in her own. Spotting a piece of fabric hanging at the edge of the bed, she leaned over before propping it on the Beatrice's head.

"I think this might become a habit" she said, grinning widely as she leaned on one arm giving the other girl an exaggerated wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt
> 
> I'm on tumblr if anyone wants to talk about warrior nun.  
> youaremylittlesunshine.tumblr.com


End file.
